


Not What She Appears To Be

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [106]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Relationships, F/F, Farmer's Market, Fluff, Fruit, Jam, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who comes to a farmer’s market dressed like that and in Louboutins?” Allison mutters to herself as she eyes the redhead who saunters down the aisle. </p><p>The girl’s cute, Allison will give her that, in a flowy blouse and a blue mini skirt that shows off her legs. But Allison can’t help but assume she’s one of those health-nut types who is all about appearances and coming to the local farmer’s market is just a fad or one of those one-time things the girl wants to experience to make herself feel better and socioeconomically conscious.</p><p>She soon finds out, that is not at all the type of girl this one is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What She Appears To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of this tumblr prompt: "If you're still taking prompts: allydia (or sterek) --where A works at a farmers market and B is trying to bargain their price and they trade numbers instead. (Or something like that)"
> 
> I clearly chose Allydia. The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/140012841258/if-youre-still-taking-prompts-allydia-or).

“Who comes to a farmer’s market dressed like that and in Louboutins?” Allison mutters to herself as she eyes the redhead who saunters down the aisle. 

The girl’s cute, Allison will give her that, in a flowy blouse and a blue mini skirt that shows off her legs. But Allison can’t help but assume she’s one of those health-nut types who is all about appearances and coming to the local farmer’s market is just a fad or one of those one-time things the girl wants to experience to make herself feel better and socioeconomically conscious.

She thinks the comment she made was quiet enough not to be  **heard** , but Stiles, who sells in the stall next to her, snorts.

“What? You can’t tell me you didn’t think the same thing as soon as she turned the corner.”

Stiles shrugs. “She’s cute though,” he says, eyebrows waggling.

A tall, muscular man comes up behind him holding a basket of produce, and he frowns. “I heard that,” the man tells Stiles.

Stiles turns to face him, grin plastered on his face. “Ah, Derek, you know I only have eyes for you,” he says before pecking Derek on the cheek.

Allison rolls her eyes and goes back to arranging her fruit, seeing which ones need to be replenished. She’s too busy taking inventory and seeing what she’ll have to have her dad bring up from the truck to notice that the fancy redhead is standing in front of her stall, perusing the selection.

Upon closer inspection, the girl is beautiful, but Allison can now tell that her makeup is done up, her nails are done, and that it looks like she’s ready to go out to a club not shopping at a market. As a rule, Allison has all of the prices listed on their respective produce, but when people start combining and buying more, she has certain sales and bargains or discounts she gives them, which she keeps in her head. 

With the way this girl is dressed, Allison thinks she could probably get away with not discounting as much and the redhead wouldn’t even know. She probably shouldn’t, but she has a goal to meet regarding sales and it’s been slow today; besides, if this girl can afford Louboutins, she can afford to pay a little more for fruit.

“Hi,” Allison says sweetly, giving the girl her most charming smile. “If you have any questions about anything, let me know?”

The girl looks up and gives her a smile and a nod before picking up an apple.

Allison subtly watches as the girl eyes the plums, then the cherries.

“How much is it for these?” the redhead asks, holding up a bunch of cherries and the apple.

“For just those it’d be seven dollars, but it’d be a better deal if you got a few more apples and maybe the plums at nine dollars.”

The girl narrows her eyes. “That’s not much of a discount compared to how much they are separately.”

Allison raises her eyebrows slightly because she was not expecting to be caught so soon.

The girl continues, “I know my math, and if you think you can take advantage of me because of how I appear to you, you are mistaken.”

Allison bites on her lip to keep from smiling. She always did have a thing for smart and sassy.

“I apologize,” Allison says. “How about this, if you get a pound of three different fruits, it’ll be ten dollars, and I’ll throw in a jar of jam half off.”

The girl lifts one eyebrow in consideration, but she appears a little more pleased with the deal. “How about I buy a pound of four different fruits, and I get two jars for the price of one.”

Allison does a few quick calculations in her head at what the girl is proposing, and it is a better deal than what Allison first offered. She could haggle her about it, but she’s too impressed at the girl’s bartering, not to mention she doesn’t want to lose the sale.

“You’ve got yourself a deal...” Allison says, pausing for the girl to supply her name.

The girl smiles widely and says, “Lydia. And you are?” 

“Allison.” She holds out her hand, and Lydia shakes it. 

They make small talk while Lydia chooses her fruit, Allison’s dad finally coming from the truck to help with other customers who need help, leaving Allison to focus on Lydia. When Allison bags them up for her, she asks, “So, why are you so dressed up for the farmer’s market? It’s cute, though, don’t get me wrong.”

Lydia laughs. “I know, it’s a bit much. I had a conference I had to speak at this morning, and I was driving by on my way home and thought I’d stop to look and do some shopping.”

Allison nods and hands over the bags of fruit, which Lydia puts in her large purse. “Oh! Which jam would you like?”

“Um, whichever is your favorite. I’m not picky. I’m not much of a jam person to be honest, so I might end up giving it to someone.”

Allison can’t help the look of shock and slight betrayal that shows on her face at the comment. “You have to at least try it. I made these myself, my grandmother’s recipe, and they are delicious. I bet I can change your mind about jam.”

Lydia’s lips quirk up in a half smile. “Alright,” she says with a wave.

Allison gestures for Lydia to come around to the side of her stall where she has a plate of crackers and a few already open jars of jam for people to sample. She scoops some out of one of them and spreads it on a cracker and hands it to Lydia.

“Try this one first, it’s  [ lavender peach with vanilla ](http://www.motherearthliving.com/cooking-methods/quick-jams-lavender-peach-jam-with-vanilla.aspx) .”

Lydia takes a bite and lets out a small moan. At the sound, Allison gets a little warm. “Wow. That’s amazing. What about that one?” She points to the jar next to it, which Allison dutifully scoops out for Lydia to try.

~

She ends up trying every flavor Allison has out and buys a few more jars than she had originally planned, telling Allison she did a good job at changing her mind. Lydia finally pays for everything, and Allison stops her before she leaves.

“I, uh, have a few more jars at home, new recipes I’m testing out. Would you want to be my taste-tester?”

Lydia tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles coyly. “I would love to.”

“Maybe we could get dinner too, make a date out of it?”

Lydia looks up at that, her smile widening. “It sounds perfect.”

They exchange phone numbers, and Allison sighs to herself as she watches Lydia walk away.

She hears a whistle behind her and turns to see Stiles and Derek smirking at her.

“You sure changed your tune,” Stiles says, nodding his head towards Lydia.

Allison shrugs, “You said it yourself… she’s cute.”

“And she wasn’t afraid to call you out on your tricks,” Derek adds.

“That too,” Allison replies with a smile. “May be my favorite thing about her so far.”

Both Stiles and Derek shake their heads fondly. “I’m sure you’ll find more things,” Stiles says quietly.

Allison smiles. “I’m sure I will, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
